A New Day Has Come Chapter 2
by misswings89
Summary: Andrew finally tells Monica how he feels.


A New Day Has Come Chapter 2 Couple of days flew it was already New Years everytime Andrew has to say something to always comes this time he is gonna tell her.  
even if they get interupted.  
"Were are going?"Asked Monica.  
"It's a suprise,"Said Tess."The Father says we have the day off."  
They were driving to California from they just got done with a assighment Andrew in the back was early in the they .by the time they got to California it was already lunch they stopped at this resuarant.  
"Hi,My name is Karen,"Said this women with short blonde hair."Have a seat whever you want."  
So Monica,Tess,and Andrew sit in the and Tess sit next to each other while Andrew sitting across from them.  
"So what can I get you to drink?"Asked Karen.  
"3 cups of coffee,"Said Andrew,  
"Comeing right up,"Said Karen.  
So Karen was getting there coffee.  
"Here ya'll go,"Said Karen giving them there coffee."Now what would you like 2 eat."  
3 spaghetti plates,"Said Tess.  
"Coming right up",Said Karen.  
Meanwhile there was something going on in the guy wanted to try to kiss she was trying to get away.  
"Someone please help",She yelled.  
When Monica,Tess,and Andrew heard her all rushed in the kitchen.  
"Hey,"Yelled out Andrew.  
While Monica and Tess were right behind him.  
"back off",Said the guy."This is none of your business."  
"Oh,I think it is my business,"Said Andrew.  
Then the guy let go of try to hit Andrew hold his his fist with one the got scared.  
"Sit down",Said Andrew.  
while Monica and Tess tried to help Karen up.  
"Monica,Why dont you and Tess take Karen to the dining room,"Said Andrew.  
"why I have a long talk with this one."  
So Monica and Tess went to take Karen to the dining Andrew was talking to the guy.  
"I dont know, what you were thinking,"said Andrew."But you try to kiss someone here.  
That doesn't want it."  
"I don't need to listen to this",Said the guy getting up.  
"Sit down",Said Andrew pushing him back to the chair."I could call the police and let them know what you you can loose your I'm not gonna do your gonna listen."  
"Alright",Said the guy.  
"No women wants to be treated that why don't you do her a favor and just leave for today and think about what you just did",Said Andrew.  
"Fine then I will,"Said the guy.  
Then he walked out to the back door.  
meanwhile Karen told Tess and Monica of what she turned around to Monica And Asked,  
"So are you and that guy married?The one that saved my life."  
Then Monica just gave a little laugh and said,  
"No."  
"To bad he is quite charming",said Karen.  
But Monica didn't say anything.  
"Are you o.k.?"Asked Andrew walking up to them.  
"Yes",Said Karen getting up and giving him a hug."Thank you."  
"Your welcome",Said Andrew letting go of her.  
"Oh,Why don't ya'll please stay for a little bit?"Asked Karen."I'll bye ya'lls lunch."  
"Sure we can stay,Can't we?"Asked Andrew.  
"Sure we can",Said Tess.  
So they it was about time to go.  
"Well we better get going,"Said Tess.  
"O.k."Said Monica.  
"Oh,before ya'll leave I didn't catch ya'lls name",Said Karen.  
"Oh,I'm Andrew",Said Andrew."And this is Monica and Tess."  
"O.k.",Said Karen."But Andrew can I see you in the kitchen?"  
"Sure",Said Andrew."Can ya'll wait for a minute?"  
"Sure",Said Monica.  
But Monica didnt't look to happy when Andrew followed Karen to the kitchen.  
"What is it?"Asked Andrew.  
But before you know kissed Andrew on the lips.  
"What are you doing?"Asked Andrew pushing her back.  
"Well you saved my life",said Karen.  
"Karen,I'm not the one for you",Said Andrew.  
"Oh,I see,"Said Karen getting mad."It's that Monica girl."  
"Well yeah",Said Andrew."I'm In love with her."  
"But ya'll aren't together,"Siad Karen."Ya'll aren't even married."  
"It doesn't matter",Said Andrew."I love her and I'm gonna tell her the way I feel about her."  
"Get out",Yelled out Karen.  
"Karen",Said Andrew.  
"No,Just get out",Said Karen.  
So Andrew left and got into the car.  
"So what did Karen want?"Asked Monica when they were leaving.  
"Oh,Nothing",Said Andrew.  
Andrew didnt want to tell her how Karen kissed he didn't know how she would respond.  
"O.k. angel babies",Said Tess."close your eyes."  
So Andrew and Monica both closed there Tess pulled up to this beautiful beach house.  
"O.k. babies",said Tess."Open your eyes."  
So they both opened there eyes.  
"Oh Tess,Its Beautiful,"Said Monica.  
"well lets go in",Said Andrew.  
stepping out of the car.  
So they all went the beach was a living room,The kitchen next to go down the hall there was 2 bathrooms in there.'  
"O.k.",Said Tess."Monica,Me and you will take this Andrew,You will be in this room by yourself."  
"O.k. Tess",Said Andrew.  
"So what would ya'll like to do?"Asked Tess.  
"Go swimming",Said Andrew.  
"Andrew,You know I can't swim",Said Monica.  
"I'll teach you",Said Andrew.  
"Well o.k.",Said Monica.  
"Well you 2 go swimming",Said Tess."I'm gonna rest for a little bit."  
So Andrew and Monica got went out the back yard to the beach.  
He was wearing some green swim Monica was wearing a white 2 piece had a white summer dress over was wearing a white some was carrying a bag with some snacksans drinks.  
"I brought some snacks and drinks incase we get hungry or thirsty",Said Monica.  
"O.k.",Siad Andrew." I brought the towels."  
"O.k",Said Monica.  
So they layed the towels down on the was sitting down.  
"So are you ready?"Asked Andrew.  
"For what",Asked Monica.  
"To go swimming",Said Andrew.  
"Oh,Andrew",Said Monica being scared."I don't know right now."  
"O.k. just tell me when",Said Andrew.  
"Thank you so much",Said Monica giving him a hug.  
"Your welcome angel",Said Andrew.  
So they were just talking about different it started to get late.  
"o.k. Monica it's getting late,"Said Andrew."Are you sure you don't want to go swimming?"  
"Andrew, I can't ",Said Monica.  
"What do you mean?"Asked Andrew.  
"I mean look at the waves",Said Monica.  
"Monica, We will be in the shallow",Said Andrew."But if you son't want to.  
we won't.I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do."  
"Thanks Andrew,"Said Monica.  
And then she did something she hasn;t done kissed him on the cheek.  
"We better get going Tess probley already made dinner",Said Andrew getting up.  
"o.k."Said Andrew was helping her up.  
By the time they walked to the beach already made dinner sitting on the back porch.  
"So how was the swim?"Asked Tess sitting down at the table.  
"We didnt go swimming",Said Andrew sitting at the table.  
"Cause I was afraid to",Said Monica sitting down next to Andrew.  
"Oh,Angel giel",Said Tess."You will one of these days."  
"I hope so",Said Monica.  
"Well there are gonna be some fireworks tonight at midnight,"Said Tess.  
"I hope that after we eat dinner and clean can just hang out here."  
"That's a good idea."Said Andrew.  
So after they cleaned Monica and Andrew went to there rooms and was wearing a yellow summer Andrew was wearing just a plane old whit some blue jean both went to wear Tess was.  
She was sitting on a swing on the back Monica sat down next to Andrew was sitting on a were talking for before you know was were different kinds of colorful fireworks.  
"Well that was amazing",Said Tess after the firework show was over."I'm going to bed."  
So she left Andrew and Monica by themselves.  
"I think I might go to bed to,"Said Monica.  
"Wait Monica,"Said Andrew grabbing her hand.  
"What is it Andrew?"Asked Monica.  
"Monica I...,"Said Andrew.  
But instead of saying "I love you".He grabbed her by the hip and kissed her on the they were kissing he had his hands on her her hands was around his neck.  
"Monica,I love you",Said Andrew pulling the kiss away.  
"Oh,Andrew,"SAid Monica having a tear down her face.  
"I wanted to tell you this for a long everytime I been trying to tell get interupted.I Love You Monica",Said Andrew.  
"Andrew,I love you to",Said Monica.  
"You do?"Asked Andrew.  
"Of course I do",Said Monica."Earlier when we was at lunch and Karen took you to the I got sort of jelouse."  
,Monica,There is something you need to know about Karen",Said Andrew.  
"What is it?"Asked Monica.  
"Well she sort of kissed me",Said Andrew."But don't worry I backed her away and told her I was in love with you."  
Then Monica smiled looked into his green eyes with her brown kissed him again.  
"It's getting late",Said Andrew."We should go in."  
"Yeah,Your right",Said Monica.  
So they walked hand and hand and reached Monica's and Tess's room.  
"Well goodnight",Said Monica.  
"Goodnight Angel",Said Andrew.  
And then he gave her a quick Monica opened the door and smiled at him while she closed was the happiest angel on he finally told her.  
To be continued


End file.
